It Hurts
by malfoyswand
Summary: ONE SHOT. " Ça résonne, à demain, à demain, à demain, en boucle dans son crâne. Comme une prière. Non. Une promesse. "


**_Alooooooooooors, que dire pour commencer ? Mon premier OS ! J'y ai consacré énormément de temps, et je suis plutôt fière de la première partie. Cet OS me tient vraiment à coeur, j'étais vraiment à fond lorsque je l'ai écrit ! L'inspiration m'est d'abord venue grâce à une amie à qui j'avais demandé de me donner une idée d'OS dramione, et elle m'a proposée d'en faire un où Drago lui déclarerait ses sentiments ( autant dire que j'étais libre de faire ce qui me plaisait ). L'idée précise m'est apparue alors que j'écoutais Sick de Chelsea Wolfe et du coup, voilà mon petit bébé !_**

**_Bon, j'admet que le titre et le résumé laissent à désirer... Il y a mieux tout de même. Avant que vous ne lisiez, je précise que " l'introduction " est du point de vue de Drago, mais le reste est plus ou moins omniscient._**

**_Je vous propose de lire tout en écoutant Sick de Chelsea Wolfe, surtout pour la première partie, parce que je trouve que l'atmosphère y correspond bien et parce que, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, j'ai puisé mon inspiration dans cette chanson, même si les paroles n'ont pas énormément de rapport ( mais un petit peu quand même )._**

**_Je tiens à remercier la superbe Xeres Malfoy qui a relut et corrigée cet OS, eheh, merci encore et toujours ! ( même là je fais des fautes alors... )_**

**_Disclaimer : _**l'univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à la brillante JKR.

_**Titre : **_It Hurts

**_Résumé :_ **" Ça résonne, à demain, à demain, à demain, en boucle dans son crâne. Comme une prière. Non. Une promesse. "

**_Rating : _**T ( par mesure de précaution, le début étant assez sombre )

_**note : **_la première partie se déroule juste après la bataille finale, la seconde ( à partir du dialogue Harry/Drago ) se déroule quelques jours plus tard, les malefoys ayant étés arrêtés. ( histoire que vous vous y retrouviez )

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

_Sick_ \- Chelsea Wolfe

.

_On m'avait toujours vu coller aux basques de Potter. Tout le monde avait retenu de moi ce détail, cette futilité : je haïssais Harry Potter. Jalousie maladive, paraît-il._

_Vous n'avez pas tout à fait tort. Retenez : pas tout à fait._

_Les basques de Potter, donc, c'était mon alibi. Ma couverture. La parfaite illusion. Oui, je le détestais. Non, je ne le haïssais pas. Oui, c'était de la jalousie. Non, ce n'était pas maladif._

_Pas exactement._

_En faisant chier Potter, je faisais chier ses deux petits lèche-bottes, ses deux petits chiens qu'il traînait en laisse et emportait partout avec lui. Et j'étais jaloux de lui, certes, mais à cause de sa proximité avec_ ELLE._ Parce qu'_elle_ le regardait, que ses yeux brillaient d'admiration lorsqu'_elle_ lui parlait, parce qu'_elle_ lui souriait. _Elle_ était tendre avec lui, douce, gentille, parfois agaçante. Mais _elle_ l'aimait. C'était bien cela, le problème._

_J'avais une obsession, mais ce n'était certainement pas Harry Potter._

_C'était Hermione Granger._

_Je la haïssais, comme jamais je n'avais haï quelqu'un. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà été obsédé à ce point par qui que ce soit._

_Ça avait commencé doucement : je la détestais parce que c'était le protocole, le mode d'emploi à suivre pour être un bon petit Serpentard et un bon petit Malefoy. Je me devais d'obéir. On me dit de détester les Gryffondor - et toutes les autres maisons ? Bien, je les déteste. On me dit d'abhorrer les Sang-De-Bourbe ? Bien, j'abhorre les Sang-De-Bourbe. Les gens qui risquent de me dépasser, me battre en quelque matière ou domaine que ce soit ? Bien, je les déteste. Je les déteste. Je les déteste. Je les déteste._

_Putain de bourrage de crâne. Putain de lavage de cerveau._

_Puis, petit à petit, ça a empiré. Le mépris a laissé place à la malveillance, doucement elle s'est immiscée en moi, prenant possession de mon esprit et de mes actes. Les insultes sont venues. Les coups bas. Puis, le malin plaisir à la rabaisser encore, toujours plus. La voir en colère, la voir pleurer s'avérait plus jouissif que n'importe quelle partie de baise._

_Puis il y a eu la sixième année. Ma haine a atteint son summum. Je ne pouvais pas perdre mon temps avec elle. Je ne pouvais pas la mépriser, l'insulter, la rabaisser, la faire chialer, la haïr : je n'en avais plus le droit. Et trop de haine contenue, ça fait mal. Très mal. C'était comme un cancer : ça ne cessait de s'accroître, de grandir, ça me rongeait de l'intérieur et tous les jours, la maladie gagnait du terrain. Elle continuait de m'obséder, même si je ne l'approchais pas. Elle était là, sous l'écran de mes paupières quand je fermais les yeux, puis là, devant moi lorsque je les ouvrais. Elle était dans ma tête, dans mes oreilles. Je l'entendais murmurer, dans mes rêves je la voyais, dans mon corps, je la sentais. Elle polluait mon esprit. Elle s'était incrustée en moi, omniprésente. Partout. Dans mes pensées. Dans ma chair. Dans mes os. Dans mon cœur._

_Elle me hantait._

_Et c'est là que j'ai compris._

_Je l'aimais._

_Peut-être dès que je l'avais vue pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, entourée de ses deux futurs meilleurs amis. Peut-être que ça a commencé en deuxième année. Ou en quatrième année. Je n'en sais rien. Que dalle. Nada. Je sais juste que c'était une putain d'obsession, une sorte de drogue : je m'en rends compte, maintenant. J'avais besoin d'elle, qu'elle ne m'accorde ne serait-ce qu'un regard, qu'elle me souffle juste un mot, une insulte, n'importe quoi. Juste elle._

_Je la détestais, je la haïssais de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps et de tout mon cœur, et c'était malsain. Une haine sans limite. Sauf que la limite entre la haine et l'amour s'avérait trop floue, trop vague. La preuve : je ne l'ai jamais perçue._

_C'était frustrant, car malgré les insultes, je ne pouvais pas exprimer ma haine clairement et pleinement. C'était indéfinissable, après tout. C'était le gros bordel. C'est toujours le gros bordel. Fanatisme, acharnement, persécution. Je la haïssais parce que je l'aimais. Je la haïssais parce qu'elle représentait tout ce que qu'on m'avait appris à détester, tout ce que j'étais censé détester. J'étais donc dans l'obligation, je DEVAIS la haïr._

_Ai-je obéi, ai-je réussi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ça n'avait pas de sens et ça n'en aura sans doute jamais._

_On ne peut pas haïr une personne au point de souhaiter sa mort. Mais je ne pouvais pas aimer une personne au point de souhaiter ma mort, si ?_

_Non._

_De l'amour, de la haine ? C'était plus fort que ça, insupportable. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était les deux. C'était de la folie._

_C'était malsain, comme un vice._

_Je l'aime._

_A en crever._

_Je la hais._

_Comme un malade._

* * *

Deux mains tremblantes se posent sur un robinet en argent. L'objet brille de mille feux, il scintille de propreté, en fait il est carrément éblouissant _à en donner la migraine_. Les deux mains tentent maladroitement de faire couler l'eau, mais elles n'y parviennent pas. Elles tremblent trop, leurs mouvements sont trop rapides, fébriles.

\- Putain... Putain... OUVRE-TOI PUTAIN.

Obéissant, le pauvre robinet consent finalement à cracher de l'eau. Les deux mains se retirent. Le robinet ne brille plus. Des traces pourpres le recouvrent par endroit.

Le rideau cristallin qui s'écoule de la robinetterie se plaît à tomber tout en douceur, à torturer le pauvre homme. Mais il faut la comprendre, cette innocente cascade ne fait que ralentir le cheminement de sa sombre destinée, retardant sa descente aux enfers. Sauf qu'elle finit par toucher le fond : elle heurte une surface plane faite de marbre blanc, affreusement brillante et propre - fidèle compagne du robinet - et s'échoue donc sur la baignoire. La chute d'eau s'éclate, s'éparpille pour former un petit tourbillon transparent, torturant encore la silhouette penchée au-dessus du baquet.

Ce-dernier finalement rempli, ses mains se posent à nouveau sur le robinet. Elles peinent toujours : elles ne parviennent à couper l'eau qu'un long laps de temps plus tard.

Un pied se plonge alors dans l'eau brûlante, puis un autre le rejoint. Affolée, la surface auparavant lisse de l'eau s'agite, des nuages de vapeur se séparent d'elle, personne ne veut avoir à le toucher. Mais il l'ignore : lui-même se répugne. Alors le reste de son corps se plonge dans l'eau.

Vicieusement, l'eau si limpide, si pure, se teinte petit à petit de gris et de rouge. Des dépôts de poussière tombent vers le fond, tandis que des filaments d'hémoglobine flottent autour du corps pâle. L'œuvre ne cesse de changer, le peintre rajoute tantôt des teintes noires, tantôt des nuances de rouge.

Mais le tableau reste macabre.

Il risque un regard vers le liquide qui l'entoure, et l'ombre du dégoût s'empare soudainement de ses traits. Alors il ignore tout une nouvelle fois - parce qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter ça, il n'en a plus la force - et plonge la tête sous l'eau. Allongé dans le bain de poussière et de sang, les bras le long du corps, les yeux clos. Ses cheveux d'un blond argenté flottent autour de son visage, les plus longs lui chatouillant le front et les joues, et il retient sa respiration.

_Un_.

Peut-être qu'il peut disparaître. Peut-être qu'il peut se laisser absorber par l'eau de son misérable bain.

_Deux._

Peut-être que se noyer serait une bonne idée. Mourir. Crever. Ne rêve-t-il pas que de ça depuis le début ?

_Trois._

C'est tentant, mourir. Tout oublier. Ne plus rien sentir. Pas de sang. Pas de cris. Pas de larmes. Pas de guerre. Ne plus exister. N'être plus rien d'autre que le néant.

_Quatre_.

Il se dégoûte tellement.

_Cinq._

Il ne veut plus rien. Et à quoi bon désirer quoi que ce soit ? Il est déjà condamné.

_Six._

_Son_ visage apparaît sous l'écran de ses paupières. C'est rapide, à peine un éclair, une sorte d'image subliminale, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il reconnaisse ses traits fins, son petit nez parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux en amande et ses iris ambrés. _Elle_.

Il ne veut plus qu'elle.

_Cesse de me hanter._

_Sept._

Qu'elle parte. _Elle revient._ Qu'elle disparaisse. _Elle revient._ Qu'elle se casse, putain. _Elle revient_. Qu'elle crève._ Qu'elle crève pour me laisser crever à mon tour, en paix. Si elle était morte ou si elle n'avait jamais existé, tout aurait été plus simple..._

_Huit._

Brusquement, il ouvre les yeux. Ses orbes lunaires bougent dans tous les sens sous l'eau, comme fous. Puis, son regard se fige.

A travers ses iris, une lueur démente brille. A travers l'eau, sur le plafond, il voit des millions d'images qui se succèdent. Il voit, il entend. L'envie de gerber devient plus intense. Le dégoût tétanise ses membres. L'horreur fige son regard, il ne peut pas le décrocher du spectacle.

_La marque._ Des yeux rouges. Une peau fantomatique. Une lumière verte. La mort qui arrive.

_La marque_. Le manoir. Une baignoire. La même. L'eau est propre. Le calme. Le luxe. Trop de luxe.

_La marque._ Poudlard. Une armoire. Une baguette. Un médaillon. Un oiseau. Une armoire. A nouveau. La nuit. Une tour.

_La marque_. Un regard. De la compassion. Un rayon vert. La chute du corps.

_La marque_. Une baignoire. La même. Encore. L'eau est toujours propre. Le luxe. Trop de luxe. Le calme ? Non. L'horreur. Des cris.

_La marque_. Des cris. Le sous-sol. La saleté. Le sang. Des hurlements. Les cachots. Des pleurs. Des iris rouges, déments. _Tue-la_. Des supplications. _Tue-la !_ Elle implore. _Non... Non... Non ! Pitié ! TUE-LA ! Et ouvre les paupières lorsque tu le feras, je veux que tu voies la vie s'éteindre dans ses yeux, mon enfant._ La main tremblante. Le regard. Dernière supplication silencieuse. La lumière verte. La descente aux enfers.

_La marque._ Le manoir. _Ses_ cris. _Sa_ souffrance, à _elle_. _Son_ bras. Le couteau. Le rire dément. Le sang. Des cris, _ses_ hurlements encore. _Sa_ marque.

_La marque._ Poudlard. Le sang. Le feu.

_La marque._ _Son_ visage. La fuite.

_La marque._ Le manoir.

_La marque. La marque. La marque._

_La marque._

Et ça défile devant ses yeux comme un de ces putains de films moldus. C'est rapide. Sa tête lui tourne. Le monde vacille. Il peine à respirer. Il a la gerbe. Il étouffe. La marque. Drago se redresse d'un coup.

Assis au milieu de la baignoire il suffoque, l'eau tremble, la pièce tangue, les murs hurlent, les cris le hantent encore, pourtant le manoir est silencieux. Ses yeux cherchent un endroit où se fixer. Le mur ? _Mauvaise idée._ Un flash revient.

Il ferme les yeux, plaque ses mains sur ses oreilles, rien à faire. Un autre flash. Drago grogne, il va réellement vomir, il le sent. Pourtant, ça ne sort pas. Et il n'en peut plus. Il rouvre les yeux, le disque tourne en boucle.

Dernière tentative. Il garde ses mains fermement plaquées contre ses oreilles et baisse les yeux vers l'eau.

_Oh Merlin._

C'est la plus mauvaise idée qu'il a eu jusqu'à présent. Parce qu'il prend enfin conscience de l'endroit où il se trouve, de ce qui l'entoure, de tout ce qu'il avait fermement décidé d'ignorer. Ce n'est pas de l'eau. Enfin, si, mais elle est rouge et noire, sale, dégueulasse. Et il la fixe avec horreur. Ce sang... Tout ce sang. Est-ce le sien ? Peut-être, mais il y aussi celui de _tous ces gens. Tous ces innocents._

Il est tellement abasourdi, sous le choc, qu'il en oublie de penser.

_Cette idée n'aura pas été si mauvaise, finalement ?_

_Tu penses bien trop vite_.

Il soulève lentement ses mains et les approche de son visage. Ses globes oculaires à présent injectés de sang les scrutent attentivement. Son estomac se tord. Elles sont tout aussi sanglantes que l'amas de cochonneries dans lequel son corps trempe. Ses paumes sont ravagées de traces noires et de traînées couleur saphir.

Alors Drago continue son inspection, des hurlements s'immisçant une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, doucement d'abord. Puis il la voit,_ là_, sur sa peau si blanche.(1)

Haut le cœur.

Il reprend alors pleinement conscience, et tout revient, tout lui saute aux yeux. _Le tatouage de son bras le nargue, le serpent semble siffler, les yeux vides de la tête de mort le défient. Elle bouge, elle serpente, fait le tour de son bras, se tord dans tous les sens. Vivante, cette saloperie est vivante. Elle se plaît tellement à arpenter sa peau... C'est presque comme si elle cherche à s'en échapper, à lui sauter aux yeux, lui crier qu'elle ne partira pas._ C'est elle, c'est la marque. Elle est là, et elle ne le quittera plus. Elle est là, _pour toujours_. A jamais.

Son estomac se tord une énième fois.

C'est impossible, Voldemort n'est plus. Pourtant, elle, elle est restée.

_On lui enfonce un couteau dans le ventre, mais lentement, lascivement, on prend le temps_ _de le torturer._

Les cris reprennent de plus belle, menant une bataille acharnée dans son crâne, se répercutant en un écho assourdissant. Puis le silence. Puis un nouveau cri, plus fort, plus horrible et plus empli de souffrance que tous les précédents. Sauf que cette fois, c'est le sien. C'est lui qui a crié.

Ça le prend aux tripes, on les lui arrache. Ça fait mal. Il veut se débarrasser de son corps, le déchirer. Et par-dessus tout, il veut qu'elle disparaisse.

Plus rien n'a de sens. Ça fait un moment que plus rien n'a de sens.

C'est le bordel dans sa tête. Cris. Nausée. Flashs. Migraine. Marque. Elle. Cris, nausée, flashs, migraine, marque, elle, en boucle. Et encore, et encore. Cela va-t-il le suivre toute sa vie ?

Une perle lacrymale s'écoule lentement sur sa pommette, laissant une trace humide sur sa joue tandis qu'elle se fraye un chemin toujours plus au sud. Cela ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'une des innombrables gouttes tombant de ses cheveux peroxydés, sauf que ce n'en est pas une. C'est une larme, échappée de ses yeux hantés, bientôt rejointe par une armée d'autres.

Il a cessé de crier. Maintenant, c'est pire. Car il sanglote. _Lui, Drago Malefoy,_ sanglote au milieu de sa baignoire.

S'il s'était vu, il aurait eu pitié de lui.

Son visage est inondé, mais les larmes se confondent encore aisément avec les gouttes d'eau ou de sueur - car il transpire aussi - comme la pluie se confond avec l'eau de la mer lorsqu'elle y sombre.

Son cœur lui fait mal. Atrocement mal. Il se serre, se tord, se replie sur lui-même, à la limite de l'implosion, imitant avec brio son confrère l'estomac. Oui, son cœur lui fait mal. Mais il vient de découvrir qu'il en a un.

Drago se mord la lèvre. D'un mouvement brusque, presque désespéré, il saisit le pain de savon qui l'attend sagement sur le rebord en marbre. Il peine à le ramener à son bras, et avec difficulté, entreprend de nettoyer ses pauvres membres tremblants. Il frotte ses épaules rapidement et la mousse savonneuse qui se forme se teinte de la couleur de l'hémoglobine. Il mord encore plus fort la chair de sa lèvre inférieure, le goût métallique du sang envahit sa bouche. Il s'attaque à son bras avec plus de ferveur. Ses sanglots redoublent, le savon glisse sur la marque des ténèbres.

Drago se mord la lèvre plus fort si cela est possible, et repasse le savon sur la marque. Encore une fois. Les sanglots laissent place à des complaintes. Les frottements se font plus énergiques, plus rapides - il y met plus de force.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil.

Il est stupide. Tellement stupide. Il est en train de frotter la marque, comme si c'était une vulgaire tâche de sauce tomate sur son t-shirt préféré. _Non,_ c'est un tatouage de magie noire.

Sa peau devient rouge à force de frotter. La nausée serpente toujours en lui, mais la rage l'a rejointe : elles prennent toutes deux possession de lui. Alors il jette le savon à travers la pièce, et il hurle à nouveau. Il crie de toutes ses forces, mettant corps et âme à l'œuvre, s'arrachant les cordes vocales. Il s'époumone comme un loup hurlant à la lune.

Sauf que lui, hurle à la mort.

Et il se jette sur son bras.

Ou plutôt sur la marque des ténèbres.

Il prend sa peau entre ses dents, et il tire. Il tire de toutes ses forces, sa bouche émettant des grognements étouffés tandis qu'il mord sa propre chair.

Comme si en la mordant, la marque des ténèbres pouvait partir.

Pathétique.

Il reprend son souffle, réitère l'opération. Le monde tourne de plus en plus vite autour de lui.

Il reprend de nouveau son souffle, il regarde son sang recouvrir l'encre noire. Le monde tourne. Sa tête tourne. Et il voit à nouveau _son_ visage, l'image se superpose sur celle du tatouage.

Douche froide.

Ça fait mal.

Le monde tourne. Le monde vacille. Le monde s'écroule.

_Elle ne le quittera donc jamais_.

Il ramène ses jambes repliées contre son torse, et il pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Il est las. Il est fatigué. Il est faible. Il est_ lâche._

Et ça ne veut pas partir, son visage, la nausée, les souvenirs, son mal de crâne. Rien ne veut partir. Pas même _elle._

Non, elle sera là jusqu'à sa mort. Il sera marqué au fer rouge comme du vulgaire bétail, jusqu'à la fin ses jours. Et il espère que ce sera bientôt.

En attendant, il est là, à prendre ce qui risque d'être son dernier bain en tant qu'homme libre.

Un bain de sang.

Les Aurors ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Des bruits résonnent à travers les murs. La douce mélodie de sanglots féminin brise le silence, elle s'immisce malicieusement entre les pierres froide du manoir sans vie. Elle le berce, tout doucement, délicatement. Il est tellement habitué à l'entendre, il la connaît presque par cœur.

Ça fait mal.

Quelle ironie. Il va finir par croire qu'il est maudit.

* * *

\- Une seule personne, c'est bien cela, Potter ?

\- Oui.

\- A quoi cela va-t-il me servir ? Je vais pourrir à Azkaban, de toute façon.

\- Rien n'est encore joué, et tu n'es pas si coupable que ça.

\- Depuis quand tu montres de la compassion envers moi, hein ? Cela te fait plaisir de me voir pourrir ici en attendant un putain de procès qui ne va servir strictement à rien ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais innocent. Et rien est encore joué, je te le répète, Malefoy.

\- ...

\- Je n'oublie pas, tu sais.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est bon, pas la peine d'être agressif. Tu ne m'as pas réellement dénoncé, au manoir. J'ignore pourquoi, mais tu ne l'as pas fait... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ça n'a servi à rien, mais tout de même. Et ta mère m'a presque sauvé d'une quasi seconde mort... Enfin je veux d-

\- Abrège. Cette conversation m'ennuie.

\- Toujours aussi gentil, le Malefoy. En bref, sache que je serai présent après-demain.

\- Trop aimable, Potter. Et tu apporteras le champagne pour fêter l'événement ? Parce que je vais finir en taule.

\- Trop d'optimisme, dis-m-

\- S'il y avait encore des détraqueurs, ils m'auraient offert un baiser. Tu le sais bien, alors maintenant la ferme.

Silence. Potter reprend :

\- Wow. Tu me laisse littéralement sans voix.

\- ...

\- Bon... Tu te décides ou bien ?

\- Je répète : à quoi cela va me servir ?

\- Tu dis adieu à une personne que tu aimes - si toutefois il est possible que toi, tu puisses aimer qui que ce soit - au cas où tu obtiendrais la peine maximale.

\- C'est l'idée la plus merdique que le ministère ait jamais eue.

\- La ferme, ce n'est pas moi qui fais les lois. Maintenant accouche Malefoy, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Tu n'es pas le seul prisonnier en attente de son procès.

\- J'ai le droit de choisir qui je veux ?

\- Qui tu veux.

\- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ?

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

\- Hermione Granger.

\- Qu... Pardon ?

\- Je veux voir Hermione Granger.

* * *

Hermione se mord la lèvre. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle n'appréhende pas, ou du moins essaie-t-elle de s'en convaincre elle-même.

\- Ça va aller, Miss Granger ?

\- Oui.

_Non._

La porte en bois s'ouvre en un horrible grincement. Il résonne dans le couloir comme une plainte, Hermione se retient de l'imiter. Ses pieds, bougent, ses jambes s'articulent, son corps suit le mouvement. Elle espère marcher à reculons.

Trop tard. La gueule du loup l'accueille avec joie, sa mâchoire claque, la porte se referme sur elle.

Hermione plisse les yeux. Tout comme le couloir, la pièce est sombre. Il n'y a quasiment pas de lumière, la seule source de clarté est une torche accrochée à côté de la porte. L'air est humide, l'atmosphère pesante, lourde, chargée d'électricité. L'endroit est lugubre, il lui fait froid dans le dos. Une sorte de courant d'air glacé glisse sur la peau d'Hermione. La jeune femme se fige, elle frissonne. Ce n'est rien, elle n'a pas peur, c'est juste le froid. _Juste le froid_. Pour se rassurer, elle se dit que cet endroit n'est pas pire qu'Azkaban.

Ses yeux habitués à la lumière, Hermione scrute attentivement chaque recoin, chaque parcelle de la petite cellule. En premier lieu, elle ne voit que les pierres grises et froides. L'humidité est telle que la pierre suinte. Le mur semble pleurer. Elle ne _le_ voit pas. Ensuite, elle aperçoit le lit. Il est simple, mais pas trop horrible non plus : il a l'air suffisamment confortable pour pouvoir dormir convenablement. Toujours mieux qu'à Azkaban, encore une fois. Puis son regard s'attarde dans un coin de la pièce, l'endroit le plus obscur. D'abord, elle n'y discerne rien d'autre que les ombres. _Sanctuaire de ténèbres._

Elle fait abstraction de son mal-être. Elle n'est pas une Gryffondor pour rien, alors elle avance d'un pas.

Ses globes oculaires fixent toujours l'angle du mur, son regard glisse sur la pénombre, perce le voile de noirceur et trouve la lumière. C'est exactement ça. _Il_ est lumineux. Ça l'a toujours effrayée.

\- Malefoy ?

Sa voix est hésitante, funambule marchant les yeux fermés sur un fil au-dessus du vide, elle peut s'écrouler à tout moment.

\- Granger.

Sa voix est rauque, profonde. Elle n'est pas aussi traînante et méprisante que dans son souvenir, ni nasillarde. Elle est plus vraie, plus terrifiante aussi.

Hermione le dévisage, ou du moins le tente-t-elle. Elle ne voit pas nettement son visage, elle ne voit que ses yeux. Ses deux perles grises. Ce monde orageux qui la transperce. Glacial. Il est assis contre le mur, mais il a une telle assurance qu'il est aussi impressionnant que s'il avait été debout en face d'elle. C'est son pouvoir, son abominable charisme, toutes ses émotions passent par son regard.

Un ange passe. Le regard de Malefoy est plus insistant, plus hostile. Les joues d'Hermione plus rouges. Son malaise plus grand.

Le silence est trop pesant, elle le brise.

\- Ecoute Malefoy, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as demandé à ce que je sois la dernière personne que tu puisses voir en privé avant longtemps, mais sache que si c'est pour m'insulter... Pour me... Cracher dessus comme tu sais si bien le faire, c'est tout simplement i-

\- Je n'ai pas demandé à te voir pour ça.

Des yeux ronds, une bouche formant un "o" parfait. Elle est sans voix.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'insulter ? Demande-t-elle bêtement, bouche bée.

\- Non.

Son regard toujours sur elle. Brûlure glaciale. Ses iris ambrés croisent deux orbes lunaires, mortellement belles. Son cœur se retourne. Elle détourne le regard, se racle la gorge.

\- Tu aurais pu demander à voir, hm, je ne sais pas... Ton père, ou bien ta mère.

\- C'est toi que je voulais voir, la coupe-t-il d'une voix étrangement neutre.

Elle est sans voix, encore. Ses yeux sont remplis de curiosité, cette fois-ci, et elle les plonge à nouveau dans ceux de Malefoy, comme si cela allait l'aider à sonder son âme, à savoir s'il dit la vérité. Sa tentative est vaine. C'est lui qui sonde son âme, c'est lui qui s'immisce en elle et fout le bordel dans son crâne. Hermione devrait en être effrayée, mais elle se sent juste un brin gênée. C'est déroutant.

\- Ton père a été jugé coupable, il doit purger une peine de 5 ans. Il a eu la peine minimale grâce à Harry.

A en juger par son mutisme, c'est au tour de Drago de ne plus trouver ses mots. Hermione se sent encore un peu mieux. Elle est plus légère, cependant, un poids pèse encore sur son estomac. Douce oppression qu'est l'étreinte de la crainte.

\- Ta mère a été jugée innocente, et... Hm... Elle est retournée chez vous, elle est restée forte, vraiment.

\- Tant mieux, souffle-t-il. Elle n'a jamais vraiment soutenu cette guerre.

Hermione se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne sait pas quoi penser, c'est certainement dû au ton résolument neutre de Malefoy. C'est inhabituel. Trop beau pour être vrai. Elle ne se fait pas d'illusion : elle attend qu'il retrouve sa froideur et sa dureté habituelles. Il les retrouve toujours.

Hermione attend qu'il dise quelque chose, Parce que de son côté, elle n'a plus rien à dire. Mais il reste muet et au lieu de continuer la conversation, il s'appuie sur le mur et se redresse lentement, avec maîtrise. Une fois debout, il esquisse un pas vers elle, puis un autre, toujours en silence, toujours en la dévisageant. Hermione reste stoïque, elle le regarde faire avec méfiance.

Il s'approche encore un peu, puis s'arrête à une distance à la fois trop proche et trop éloignée : ils ne savent pas vraiment.

Aucun des deux ne parle, ils communiquent par langage oculaire, s'embrassent du regard. Ils sont suffisamment proches pour pouvoir se regarder librement, observer chaque petit détail de l'un et de l'autre.

Hermione le distingue nettement, et s'il y a d'infimes endroits qu'elle ne peut toujours pas discerner dans l'ombre, elle est en droit de les imaginer, de compléter le tableau avec ce qu'elle garde en souvenir de lui. Et il n'a pas changé, un seul petit détail pourrait le différencier de l'ancien Drago : les cernes violacés qui s'étalent sous ses yeux. Sinon, il est exactement le même, de la netteté de sa peau blanche jusqu'à la clarté de ses cheveux d'or et d'argent en passant par les mille nuances de bleu et de gris qu'abritent l'univers complexe de ses prunelles. Il est resté cet ange de beauté à la fois subtile, brute et polaire, diaboliquement lumineuse, horriblement attractive, absolument irréelle. Hermione s'en voudrait presque de le trouver beau, parce que _tout le monde_ le trouve beau. Elle s'en voudrait presque de le détailler ainsi, de laisser traîner son regard sur chaque parcelle de son visage, sur son nez fin, sur sa mâchoire bien dessinée, sur ses lèvres, sans aucune retenue et sans aucune pudeur, elle touche avec les yeux.

Mais elle ne s'en veut pas, et elle a bien raison, parce qu'il en fait de même.

Hermione est déconnectée de la réalité, accrochée au monde de ses yeux, si bien qu'elle en a oublié son appréhension. Elle ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'il l'a contemple de la même manière.

Drago se nourrit de ce qu'il voit, il avait oublié à quel point cette fille représentait un mets de goût pour ses yeux. Il est subjugué par chaque aspect du visage d'Hermione. Ses cheveux aux boucles sauvages, ses petites taches de rousseur s'étalant discrètement sur son nez, ses iris oscillant entre le brun et l'ambré, sa petite bouche rose, ses lèvres un brin ourlées constamment entre-ouvertes à cause de ses dents un tout petit peu plus grandes que la normale. S'il est d'une beauté rare et indéniable, elle est une beauté pure, innocente et quelque peu sauvage. Rose aux douces pétales mais au corps épineux. Dieu, ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle le fascine plus que jamais. Elle le répugne comme elle ne l'a jamais fait. Il la hait, d'une force complètement folle, inexprimable.

Alors, n'y tenant plus, il s'approche encore, sortant Hermione de sa torpeur par la même occasion. Cette dernière sursaute lorsqu'elle le sent poser une main sur sa joue, et se fige lorsqu'elle croise encore ses deux billes métalliques qui lui adressent l'un de ses regards froids et dévastateurs, emplis de haine. Son cœur s'arrête de battre l'espace d'une seconde. Comme toujours. Comme chaque fois qu'il s'approche d'elle, même après tout ce temps. Et son sang se glace lorsqu'il se penche vers son oreille et y susurre d'une voix doucereuse, plus tranchante que la lame d'un couteau :

\- _Si tu savais comme je rêve de ta mort, Granger. Si tu savais comme je voudrais te voir crever, te voir quitter ce monde et me laisser en paix._

Hermione est prise au dépourvu, fixant le néant devant elle avec un air ahuri, son cœur s'étant remis à battre, mais plus rapidement cette fois. Elle met un moment à répondre, sa voix tremble tandis qu'elle recule d'un pas.

\- Je croyais que je n'étais pas ici pour que tu m'insul-

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour cela, l'interrompt-il sèchement.

Hermione ne répond rien, une boule s'est formée dans son ventre et sa gorge est horriblement sèche tout à coup. Drago s'approche d'elle à nouveau, comblant la distance qu'elle avait mise entre eux quelques secondes auparavant. Puis il retire sa main de sa joue pour venir la glisser sous sa mâchoire. Il enfonce ses doigts dans ses joues, la forçant à lever les yeux vers lui et lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur. Il la surplombe de toute sa hauteur, se penche vers son visage, ses yeux sont en pleine tempête.

\- Si tu savais comme je te hais, continue-t-il tout bas, comme s'il lui dévoilait un secret, _Hermione_ Granger.

\- Je... J'ai ma baguette Malefoy ! Lâche-moi !

Elle ment. Les baguettes sont interdites, même pour les visiteurs, bien qu'il ne soit pas considéré comme un cas extrême.

Il ricane, impénétrable, imperturbable, impassible. Cruel.

\- Si tu savais comme tu me rends _malade_, _Hermione_.

Elle frissonne, reste interdite, son regard l'anesthésie, la fige comme le regard du Basilic l'avait pétrifiée lors de sa deuxième année. Drago ne la lâche pas, son regard la brûle, la consume.

\- Tu me rends _fou._

\- Pourquoi ? S'étrangle-t-elle, c'est tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à lui répondre. Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Je ne t'ai rien fait, je n'ai jamais cherché à te nuire, la seule chose que j'ai fait, c'est d'être née de parent moldus. Alors, pourquoi ?

Hermione voit une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses yeux tandis qu'il se recule et la lâche. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas elle aussi, la sensation de ses doigts contre ses joues toujours présente, les battements de son cœur en désordre total. La jeune sorcière est pantoise, ses membres tremblent et ses jambes ne semblent plus vouloir la porter. Elle inspire un grand coup et laisse son dos s'appuyer contre le mur, là, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?

_Oui. Non._ Elle ne sait pas, elle devrait être tétanisée, horrifiée, parce que la seule chose qu'i comprendre c'est qu'il est timbré, complètement barge. Et ça devrait lui tordre l'estomac, lui mettre le cœur au bord des lèvres, sauf que ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle ressent. Elle est certes paniquée, mais elle n'est pas aussi effrayée que ça, elle est surtout décontenancée. Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Souffle-t-elle en affrontant à nouveau ses orbes lunaires.

\- Tu n'as pas compris, se contente d'affirmer Drago.

Elle secoue la tête, dépitée.

\- Comment veux-tu que je comprenne si je ne sais même pas de quoi on parle. Explique-moi donc, Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je suis censée comprendre ?

Il fait encore un pas vers elle, mais détourne le regard. Son expression se mue imperceptiblement, moins menaçante, moins haineuse. Il a l'air à la fois vulnérable et impassible, cet homme est infernal. Impossible de le cerner, c'est un personnage complexe, lunatique au possible. Mais Hermione ne rêve pas, derrière son masque de froideur semble se cacher un enfant que l'on viendrait de gronder.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Tu me rends malade, _complètement malade_. Tu comprends ça, Granger ? Tu es partout. Où que je sois, il faut que tu sois là, il faut que tu me gâches la vie, à me hanter. Sérieusement... (Il souffle, pose à nouveau son regard sur Hermione, plus pénétrant que jamais). Tu m'obsèdes. A la base, je te détestais par procuration, c'était une obligation parce que l'on m'a appris à détester les Sang-de-bourbe. Mais après... Putain. Quelle horreur, ça me donne la _gerbe_, sérieux. Je t'ai détesté parce que ces histoires de pureté du sang, je n'y croyais plus, à cause de toi justement, mais que je devais faire semblant d'y croire et continuer de te haïr... Alors j'ai fait semblant et j'ai continué. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne voyais rien, tu croyais que t'étais juste celle que j'avais choisie pour me défouler, hein ? Sauf que non, t'étais une_ putain d'obsession_. Tu étais à toi seule l'antithèse de l'idéologie des sangs-purs, peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais tu étais tellement pure, tellement... _Innocente_ ... Et... Putain. Je te haïssais, Granger. Et là, je te hais encore plus, parce que je suis obligé de parler, de prononcer à voix haute un putain de monologue sur des putains de sentiments, alors que même dans ma tête ce n'est pas clair.

_Bordel._

_Mon dieu._

_Merlin._

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione bat des records. Son cerveau a cessé de fonctionner. Son cœur accuse le coup, elle encaisse chaque mot, elle est presque pendue à ses lèvres. C'est le bordel total, encore une fois.

Elle a compris. Et c'est bien ça le problème, parce qu'elle ne comprend plus rien.

Plus rien.

Drago attend une réponse, elle le voit dans ses yeux. Sauf qu'elle ne peut rien lui répondre, elle peut juste se détacher du mur, combler le vide qui les sépare, soutenir son regard. Une énième fois, celui de Drago est déstabilisant, elle se sent nue, dévoilée, c'est comme s'il l'embrassait de ses yeux, ses iris renferment tout un monde et Hermione se doit de l'affronter. Colère, fureur, douceur, froideur, tendresse, envie, dégoût, désir. Haine, Amour. Tous les oxymores du monde se livrent une bataille sans merci à travers ses orbes arctiques. Le bleu affronte le gris, gagne du terrain, chasse l'ouragan puis soudain se rétracte, c'est au tour de l'orage de cacher la glace, et la guerre continue. Insatiable.

Mais Drago ne soutient plus l'échange visuel, il a baissé les yeux. Il s'intéresse à autre chose.

Le cœur d'Hermione enfle dans sa poitrine.

Il regarde ses lèvres.

Il sait ce qu'il veut. _Il l'a toujours voulu_.

Et là, tout s'enchaîne.

Délicatement, Drago prend son visage entre ses mains, la fixe, encore, toujours, puis ferme les yeux et rapproche son visage du sien. Hermione clot ses paupières à son tour, ne bougeant rien d'autre que ses mains qu'elle vient enfouir à la naissance des cheveux du blond. Leurs nez se frôlent, leurs soufflent se mêlent. Brûlants. Saccadés, anticipant le futur contact. Et tandis que leurs lèvres se caressent, doucement, lentement, presque avec timidité, le monde disparait tout autour d'eux. Ne reste que la sensation de leurs bouches qui se meuvent maintenant l'une contre l'autre, et le vacarme assourdissant du sang qui afflue et tambourine dans leurs tempes. D'un même mouvement, tout en langueur, leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent, leurs respirations s'entremêlent une nouvelle fois, leurs langues se rencontrent, le cœur de Drago explose. Elles se caressent lascivement, elles se cherchent, se tâtonnent, se découvrent avec délice. Tout est doux. Étonnamment tendre. Drago n'a jamais été tendre avec quiconque. Pourtant, il l'est cette fois, car personne ne l'a jamais embrassé comme elle le fait. Comme si elle voulait prendre le temps de le découvrir, de s'imprégner de chaque détail de ce moment hors du temps, du goût de ses lèvres à la manière dont leurs langues s'entremêlent, se lient parfaitement comme si elles avaient toujours été faites l'une pour l'autre. Ou alors est-ce lui qui tente d'ancrer ce souvenir à jamais dans sa mémoire. Et son cœur bat toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite tandis que le baiser se fait moins prudent, plus affirmé tout en restant lascif. C'est à la fois doux et passionné. Leurs bouches avides, en demandent toujours plus. Encore. Valse interminable. Ballet langoureux. Diaboliquement lent. D'une paresse nonchalante. Simplement délirant, enivrant. Ni Drago ni Hermione ne voudrait arrêter cette danse pour rien au monde. Mais l'air leur manque. Alors leurs lèvres se détachent. A contrecœur.

Leurs bouches restent longtemps entrouvertes, la tête de Drago toujours penchée vers celle d'Hermione, leurs yeux toujours clos, leurs cœurs tambourinant toujours avec frénésie.

_Putain._

Drago réalise.

Il l'a embrassée. Elle l'a embrassé. _Ils se sont embrassés._

_Bordel._

Combien de fois a-t-il rêvé de ce moment ? Des centaines ? Peut-être. Des milliers ? Certainement. Des millions ? Évidemment.

Il n'est plus très sûr de vouloir crever, finalement.

Il ne comprend rien, elle est censée le détester. Elle aurait dû le repousser, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde. Mais non, elle l'a embrassé, lui, Drago Malefoy. Et bon sang, comme c'était bon. Ça en ferait presque mal. Non, en fait ça chatouille légèrement, et c'est humide aussi.

Attendez.

Pause.

_Ça chatouille ? C'est humide ?_

Il rouvre les yeux, se recule brusquement, elle le suit. Les chatouillements sont en réalité les petits poings d'Hermione qui s'écrasent contre son torse sans répit. L'humidité, ce sont ses larmes qui se sont échouées contre le tissu de sa chemise, il ne sait comment. Mais elle pleure, là est la réalité. Elle le frappe, et des larmes s'échappent de ses yeux.

L'acharnement d'Hermione lui fait l'effet d'une claque, d'une douche froide. Elle lui fait mal. Pas au torse. Non, elle lui fait mal au cœur, le lui arrache et le compresse entre ses putains de petits doigts.

_Douleur._

Ça fait mal. _Horriblement mal_, décidément.

D'un mouvement rapide, Drago attrape ses poignets. Hermione sursaute, se débat, en vain, il la maîtrise tellement facilement que c'en est presque humiliant.

\- Arrête !

\- Lâche-moi, hurle-t-elle, hystérique.

Elle tire ses poignets vers elle, vaine tentative de libération, les doigts de Drago qui les entourent accentuent leur pression, la gardent prisonnière.

\- Qu'est qu'il y a, bordel ?

Sa voix est redevenue froide, mais Hermione y distingue une nuance d'inquiétude, d'impatience, et d'autre chose, aussi. De la tristesse ? De la déception ? Elle ne sait pas, et sur le coup, s'en fout complètement.

\- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! Tu me fais mal, Drago ! Sanglote-t-elle.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je te lâcherai une fois que tu te seras calmée, Granger.

Hermione secoue la tête de droite à gauche. Négation. Elle ne se calmera pas. Ses épaules se soulèvent, rythmées par de nouveaux sanglots. Ses larmes roulent toujours le long de ses joues. Intarissables. Inconsolable.

Ça fait mal.

Drago, la regarde pleurer, impuissant. Qu'est-il censé faire ? Il est complètement à côté de la plaque, et ça le rend fou. Il se répugne. Même pas foutu de la consoler. Il tire ses poignets vers lui, pour l'étreindre. Seule chose qu'il a trouvée à faire. Mais Hermione résiste, elle tire aussi de son côté.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit...

Ça fait mal.

\- Je... Quoi ?!

\- Tu n'as pas le droit, Malefoy !

Elle lui adresse un regard noir, à travers ses larmes. Elle tire plus fort, il est obligé de resserrer son emprise.

_Ça fait mal._

\- Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Lâche-moi ! Tu ne peux pas...

\- Je ne peux pas quoi ? Calme-toi, putain.

Comment fait-il pour rester aussi calme ? Le voir redevenir soudain impassible donne envie de hurler à Hermione. Ou envie de vomir. Ou les deux. Elle tente de se libérer une énième fois, mais Drago la plaque au mur, comme ça, sans prévenir, et scelle leur regards. Mais cette fois, Hermione craque. Ses sanglots redoublent. Elle hurle.

\- _Comment oses-tu ?_ Tu n'as pas le droit, bordel ! Tu ne peux pas m'insulter, me rabaisser, pendant six années de ma vie puis... Faire_ ça_, là ! Tu ne peux pas me cracher à la gueule durant toute mon enfance puis, sur un coup de tête, m'avouer que tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas me demander d'être la dernière personne que tu risques de voir en privé avant longtemps puis me faire un discours larmoyant sur le fait que tu me haïssais, que tout est de ma faute, sans jamais t'excuser une seule fois pour ce que tu as fait ! Tu ne peux pas, après tout ce temps qu'on a passé à se haïr mutuellement, m'embrasser comme si... Comme si tu avais de véritables sentiments. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouer avec moi, comme ça, tu m'entends ? Ça me fait mal... Tu comprends ça ? Hein ? Ou c'est encore une chose que l'orgueil, l'égocentrisme, le narcissisme de M. Malefoy l'empêchent de comprendre ?!

_Ça fait mal._

\- Stop, murmure-t-il, et c'est tout ce qu'il est en mesure de répondre.

Elle secoue la tête, évite de croiser son regard. Ses yeux sont gonflés, et des perles salées roulent toujours le long de ses joues.

\- Non. Tu n'as rien vraiment, mais _vraiment_, pas le droit de me faire ça. As-tu une idée à quel point tu as fait de ma vie un enfer ? A quel point je me détestais à cause de toi ? T'étais là, à me cracher les pires horreurs à la gueule, et moi j'étais là, à te détester et à _me_ détester, parce que, malgré tout ce que tu pouvais me dire ou me faire, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de... M'empêcher de... De ressentir ce... _Cette chose_... Ce truc, malsain, complètement... C'est... Abominable, mince, Malefoy. Je m'en voulais tellement de te haïr d'une manière incohérente, comme ça... Et puis tu arrives, la vieille de ton procès, et j'apprends que c'était réciproque, ce... Ça n'a pas de sens...Tu n'as pas le droit... Tu...

_Ça fait mal._

Les mots d'Hermione meurent dans sa gorge, parce qu'elle n'a plus la force de continuer, et parce que Drago l'a attirée contre lui, contre le torse qu'elle a martelé quelque minutes auparavant, et qu'il la serre, fort, très fort, comme si ça vie en dépendait. Alors Hermione cesse de lutter, se laisse aller. Elle enfouit sa tête tout contre son torse, inhale son odeur, s'imprègne de son parfum, écoute les battements de son cœur - il semble prêt à exploser dans sa poitrine, tout comme le sien - et verse ses dernières larmes sur sa chemise. Drago s'en fout, elle peut bien la bousiller sa chemise, ça n'a pas d'importance.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait mal de la voir pleurer son soûl ainsi. De voir ses bras l'enlacer, le serrer contre elle tandis qu'elle se blottit contre lui, petite chose fragile si prête à se briser. Ça lui arrache le cœur, de voir ses petites mains s'agripper au tissu de sa chemise tandis qu'elle sanglote, comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'accrochant à lui comme l'on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage... Avant de sombrer.

_Ça fait mal._

Ils restent longtemps ainsi. Ils ne savent pas combien de temps, mais il restent dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se soit calmée, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes aient séché, que leurs respirations et leurs cœurs soient les seules choses qui résonnent en écho sur les mur de pierre froide, dans l'obscurité.

Le silence n'est plus lourd. Le silence est apaisant, empli de sérénité.

Douce illusion.

Drago se penche vers l'oreille d'Hermione et lui souffle à l'oreille des paroles absolument exquises. Divines, pour l'ouïe de la jeune femme.

\- Pardonne-moi.

_Tu es déjà pardonné, idiot._

C'est suffisant pour le cœur d'Hermione, insuffisant pour son cœur à lui. Mais c'est déjà énorme.

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de sourire contre son buste.

\- Tu es pardonné. Abruti.

Drago sourit, repousse doucement Hermione, brisant l'étreinte à contrecœur, puis attrape son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à relever les yeux vers lui. Leurs prunelles se rencontrent, celles polaires de Drago la transpercent de toute part, ces fourbes. Sans la quitter des yeux, il porte son autre main à sa joue, et essuie ses larmes de son pouce, délicatement. Avec minutie, chaque mouvement méticuleusement calculé à l'avance. Il calcule toujours tout à l'avance, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Hermione se met sur la pointe des pieds, mais même ainsi, elle reste trop petite. Alors elle embrasse sa mâchoire.

\- Merci, lui dit-elle simplement.

_Ça fait mal._ Le garde appelle derrière la porte. " Miss Granger. " Ils savent tout deux que c'est le moment. Et ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de trouver que tout va trop vite, le temps leur échappe, glisse entre leur doigts.

_Ça fait mal._

Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, Drago agrippe ses cheveux, il ne veut pas la lâcher. Pas maintenant. Jamais. L'embrasser pour toujours ou crever.

_Ça fait mal._

Leurs lèvres se séparent. Drago refuse d'ouvrir les yeux. Il ne veut pas. Caprice. Mais il le doit. Alors il le fait.

_Ça fait mal._

Elle lui adresse un sourire sincère, radieux, et triste, aussi. Personne ne lui a jamais souri de cette manière. Soupir. Il est incapable de lui rendre la pareille.

_Ça fait mal._

Elle le contourne. Il se tourne vers elle. Ils se regardent longtemps. Puis Hermione avance à nouveau, il distingue à peine sa silhouette dans l'obscurité à présent, près de la porte.

\- Adieu, Granger.

_Mal._

Elle se met rire, doucement, pas très longtemps. Mais ce son est un régal pour Drago. Horriblement beau, mélodieux.

\- Non, Malefoy. _À demain._

Ça résonne, à demain, à demain, à demain, en boucle dans son crâne. Comme une prière. Non. Une _promesse_.

Rêve éveillé. Cœur comblé. Mais pas éternellement. Cauchemar. Cœur vide.

_Parce qu'aimer, ça fait mal._

_Je l'aime._

_A en crever._

_Je la hais._

_Comme un malade._

* * *

(1) J'ai décidé que Drago allait porter la marque, et je le précise ici car je sais que certaine personne estiment qu'il ne l'a pas reçue pour plusieurs raison tout à fait plausible (sa jeunesse, le fais que dans le livre il n'est pas tout à fait dit explicitement qu'il la porte...). Mais comme Voldemort est mort et que la marque est censée disparaître avec lui, il peut y avoir deux raison pour lesquelles Drago la porte toujours : soit - même avec la mort de Voldemort - elle est restée, soit, Drago délire complètement, il hallucine quoi, c'est vous et votre imagination qui choisissez !

**Voili, voilou. J'éspère que vous avez aimés ! J'attend vos impressions avec impatiente ! Et encore milles merci à ma Cracmolle préférée ( elle se reconnaîtra mdr ) et à Xeres Malfoy !**

**xo**


End file.
